


Loyal

by frumious_bandersnatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, I’m sorry, Multi, Mutual Pining, Prayer, This Is Sad, nick is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: Another one of my wattpad classics, restored. Nick prays to the angel that abandoned him, hoping that just maybe there might be a response. What happens when he gets everything he ever wanted?
Relationships: Nick/Lucifer, Nickifer - Relationship, Sarah/Nick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Loyal

Nick prayed. Every damned night, he prayed to the devil, the father of sin. The one who left him for dead, after promises of a golden paradise in hell. After being told time and time again he’d be Lucifer’s new right-hand-man after the war. Instead he was left with nothing but scars and regret. 

He rubbed absentmindedly at his peeling skin as he let out the broken ghost of a sob, held too long in his chest. “Come back. Please, come back.” And what he hated to admit was, “I need you.” 

He mumbled softly, closing his eyes. Seconds passed in an eternity, and he swayed from side to side and just felt. Hot. He was so, so hot without him, burning like a furnace, like an exploding star consuming an entire galaxy. Abandoned. Lonely. Unloved.

He heard a telltale flutter of wings as bright as the dawn and whimpered. His eyes snapped open and he looked up at a strange man, but he didn’t have to ask who I was. He knew. And suddenly, the abandonment, the anger, all fell away. 

“Lucifer!” Nick exclaimed, standing and lifting the archangel into a bone crushing hug that would have ended with any other being smitten. But this was Nick. 

He closed his eyes and buried his face in Lucifer’s chest, taking in a deep, bone rattling breath. “I missed you.” He said quietly. 

Lucifer relaxed in Nick’s hold, managing a small smile. A happy one. This was the human who had taught him love. “And I, you. I heard your prayer.” He really had missed him. Nick was the only one he could trust. Sam had betrayed him, and. The rest either used him or hated him. Nick was loyal, and loving. “I promise, I will never leave you again. Ever.”

Nick pulled back and pressed a soft, tender kiss to the archangel’s forehead and pausing as the archangel spoke again. “I’m going to make good on all my promises. Nick, can I-“

“Yes. You don’t even have to ask.” Nick smiled exuberantly, spreading his arms as Lucifer’s cold grace washed over him again, finally quelling the fire that burned in his soul and ached in his heart. He threw his head back as the wings that didn’t quite fit him but were undoubtedly his unfurled from his back, shining without any other light. 

They appeared in a hall of gold. Together. One. Hellfire illuminated a whole mess of an impossible palace with stairs to nowhere and doors to dreams. 

“This is Pandemonium. It was created to house legions, but hell moved on. It is yours, now.” Lucifer smiled, the expression perfect for Nick’s face. He felt at home. Not in Hell, but in this body. Wearing this beautiful smile. He exited Nick, though. He needed to for what would happen next. He spread his wings and  _ glowed _ , bright as the dawn and ten thousand times as beautiful despite his scars. Nick did not cower. 

“Lucifer…” He spoke, with tears in his eyes as he reached out to touch an opalescent wing. 

“I promised you a kingdom, Nick. But you need to be fit to be its king. My beautiful little prince. Come here.” Lucifer placed a gentle hand on the human-  _ his  _ human’s shoulder. “This...is gonna hurt. Are you willing?”

“Always. Yes.” Nick was. Shouting but he didn’t know it, eyes wide and awed. He grinned happily. He was going to stay with Lucifer, he’d be strong enough to hold him...he- he let out a deafening scream as his soul was twisted, folded like paper origami to Lucifer’s specifications, marked by the archangel. His eyes flickered a dandelion yellow and he gasped, sinking to his knees. He was so cold.

Lucifer smiled kindly, and hushed Nick soothingly. “Almost done. We’re almost done, almost- there.” He murmured, lifting his hand. Nick slumped down like a rag doll, eyes rolling back to a calm sea blue. He didn’t move.

“Nick? Nick are you- what are you- no!” Lucifer shook his head frantically, scooping the limp body into his arms like a parent would their child. “Don’t do this to me, you can’t abandon me like this, I came back- I came back, Nick- please!’ Nick was all he had left. 

Nick opened his eyes. Everything was white, and...Sarah. Sarah was there. He was whole again. He ran into her arms, kneeling to shower his baby boy in kisses. Soon, Lucifer would be forgotten. Nick’s Heaven was paradise. One his angel could never enter for fear of death. 


End file.
